


Story time

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Past Child Abuse, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While cleaning up her adoptive son after his disasterous attempt to defend her honor Magda gets curious about one of his many scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story time

Erik had, yet again, gotten himself in trouble for her sake. This time however the attacker had been armed. It wasn’t the worst wound he’d gotten, in fact he had to laugh at the amount of inexperience the knife wielder had. Unfortunately they’d decided to go for his torso, the _only_ good decision they made in that fight.

Reluctantly he peeled off the article of clothing for her sighing softly as he set his shirt aside. His upper half was almost completely covered with scars of some sort. Light white, barely there, puckered, and raised creating a clear image of what growing up was like for the clone. It took him a few minutes to even register which scar had caught her eye: the raised one that ran through his new wound.

“Punishment,” he replied. “When I was four a scientist, new if memory serves, left my cage unlocked, seeing an opportunity I took it and escaped. I was too afraid to try and get out of the facility so instead I wandered around for hours until I curled up in an air duct near Nyx’s office. She found me and dragged me back. I’d hate to think of what happened to the scientist that made the mistake.”


End file.
